


A Night of Exchange

by Zedreamcast



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Hate Sex, Impregnation, Partner Swapping, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedreamcast/pseuds/Zedreamcast
Summary: Mako and Nonon ask their futa girlfriends, Ryuko and Satsuki respectively if they could swap partners for the night. What results is a night filled of lust and passion.





	A Night of Exchange

The smell of food permeated the air of the Kiryuin manor. A pair of sisters sat at the dinner table. One practically inhaling the food that sat in front of her, the other calmly sipping on a cup of coffee, while she slowly and carefully savored each bite of her amazing butler had made for her. From an outsider perspective, this would seem like a normal breakfast for the Kiryuin sisters.  
However, both siblings knew that something was off this morning. Ryuko knew that Satsuki always read the news at breakfast, but neither her tablet nor her laptop were at the dinner table this morning. On the other end of the table Satsuki noticed that Ryuko had been eating slower than normal, which for a normal person would still be incredibly fast. Something was biting at the sisters’ minds, but neither knew how to bring it up to the other. Uncomfortable eyes darted around the room, trying their best not to lock eyes with their sisters.  
Surprisingly it was Ryuko that broke the silence with a simple question. “So, where’s Nonon?”  
Satsuki jumped a bit in her seat before quickly recomposing herself and answering. “Oh, Jakazure is at band practice right now…May I ask where Mako is this morning?”  
Ryuko choked on her food a bit before swallowing her food “O-Oh Mako, yeah she’s hanging out with her family right now, probably going to go out with her later.” She answered, scratching the back of her neck. Followed was another awkward silence between the two sisters.  
The two stared at the table, trying their hardest to form the words that plagued their minds. Finally, they both took a deep breath and quickly looked up at each other and in unison the two shouted, “My girlfriend wants you to fuck her!”  
The two stared at each other, both trying to process the words that each other had just blurted out. Ryuko shook off her confusion and stood up. “Wait, wait, wait. Alright maybe we should explain. You first.”  
Satsuki cleared her throat. “Very well. I have been talking with Jakazure for the past few weeks now and she’s been very interested in having…relations with you. Although I was resistant at first, last night she convinced me and I planned on asking you today. Now…your turn.”  
Ryuko nodded, her face bright red in embarrassment. “Well, Mako and I have been talking and well…we think that we need to spice things up in the bedroom ‘ya know? And she thought it’d be a good idea to well, get ya to fuck her.” The two stared at each other, a bit embarrassed by the propositions that they had offered. “Well I don’t mind.” Ryuko finally answered, a smile on her face.  
Satsuki responded with a curt nod, and her own smile. “I agree, I think it would be a rather enjoyable evening. So, when were you planning for this to happen?”  
“Well Mako was hoping that we could do this tonight, what do you think?”  
Satsuki thought to herself. “Well Jakazure had the same thought. So, what do you say to meeting here?”  
“T-That’s great, I know Mako’s gonna be really happy.” 

“I’m sure Jakazure will feel the same.” The two shared a small smirk before finishing their breakfast and heading out to inform their significant others of the night of love making that was to follow.  
After a quick phone call and a very embarrassing public display of affection, the four girls all met together for dinner. The meal itself was exquisite, but the dinner wasn’t the reason the girls were there tonight.  
“Sooooo, when do we start fucking?” Mako asked, causing Ryuko and Nonon to spit out their wine. Satsuki retained her composure, giggling a little bit at Mako’s bluntness.  
“Don’t worry Miss Mankanshoku, I have a feeling that everyone is eager to start.” Satsuki smirked, glancing over at Nonon as she rubbed the girl’s thigh under the table.  
“So, uh how should we do this?” Ryuko asked, still a bit embarrassed by the whole situation.  
Nonon scoffed, “Of course you wouldn’t know, dumb transfer student. Why don’t you explain it so her tiny brain can understand Lady Satsuki?” Nonon mocked, much to the annoyance of Ryuko who know full well the only reason she said that was because she didn’t know either.  
Satsuki let out a small chuckle at the exchange between the two most important people in her life. “Well I was thinking that after dinner we should head to the master bedroom and well…. warm up, so to speak.”  
“Well then what are we waiting for!?” Mako shouted, stuffing her face with food as fast as she could, quickly cleaning her plate and proceeding to grab her girlfriends arm. “Let’s go ladies!” She yelled, running upstairs into the master bedroom.  
Nonon and Satsuki remained seated at the dining table, wide-eyed at the scene. “Well then…” Satsuki began. “What say you and I follow suit Nonon.”  
She blushed in response, it wasn’t often that Satsuki called her by her first name but every time she did it made her body tingle. “Y-Yes Lady Satsuki lets.” She reached out her hand to Satsuki who softly held it as they got up to follow the other two.  
When they arrived, it looked like Ryuko and Mako had already gotten to work. On the large king- sized bed in the center of the room, Mako had Ryuko pinned. The bowl haired girl’s ass high in the air as the two sucked on each other’s lips. The other pair looked on in excitement as both of their crotches started to feel warmer. They continued to watch until Satsuki loudly cleared her throat to gain their attention. The two broke their make out session to look at the origin of the noise. “Sorry to interrupt but we were hoping to have some fun as well.”  
“Right!” Mako puffed out her chest and ran over to Satsuki and plated a hungry kiss on her lips. Satsuki was taken off guard by her sudden action but quickly reciprocated the kiss with an equal amount of intensity. The sounds of slurping and sucking echoed through the bed chamber, Satsuki and Mako carefully studying every inch of their new partner’s body. However, this was again, short lived before the other Kiryuin sister let out her own cough, causing Satsuki and Mako to break their heated make out session.  
“Oh, well pardon us. We’ll just go into the other bedroom then.” Satsuki smiled, a hungry look in her eye as she traced the curves on Mako’s body. “I hope you two have fun.”  
“Give her a nice big load, ok Ryuko?” Mako told her girlfriend, giving her a big thumbs-up as the two left the room, closing the doors behind them.  
The tension in the room was thick. It wasn’t unknown that Ryuko and Nonon didn’t get along well but here they were…about to have sex.  
“So how should we…ya know?” Ryuko asked.  
“Well how the hell should I know you stupid, transfer student. Don’t think I’m going to enjoy any of this.”  
“But wasn’t this your idea?”  
Nonon jumped in surprise. She wanted this, clearly. “Y-Yeah so? Ever hear of a hate fuck?”  
Ryuko was honestly getting annoyed by this whole act that Nonon was putting on. She took a deep breath. “Listen I know you don’t like me, and I don’t really like you either. But maybe…I don’t know, we could just forget that and enjoy ourselves?”  
Nonon sighed and nodded. “Y-Yeah I guess we can try that.” Nonon agreed. “S-So take off your fucking pants already!”  
Ryuko let out a large huff. “Fine, fine.” She then began to take off her jeans, letting them slip off her hips and as she kicked them off, Nonon couldn’t help but stare at Ryukos thighs. They were more toned and thicker than Satsuki’s. “What are you staring at?”  
“No-Nothing! Just looking your ugly ass thighs!” Nonon told her with a mocking laugh. Ryuko just sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance as she finally pushed her panties down to her ankles, and suddenly Nonon’s laughter was cut off as Ryukos soft member flopped out of her panties. Nonon could only stare. It was so thick! She wasn’t sure but she was positive that her forearm was slimmer.  
Ryuko simply sat back down on the bed and began to rub her member, getting it hard. Nonon simply watched her, licking her lips as she imagined the taste of the transfer students cock in her mouth. The silence in the room was heavy, Nonon trying to find a good excuse to suck on the raven-haired girl’s thick member, and Ryuko trying her best to get herself hard.  
It was Nonon who finally broke the silence. “God you’re hopeless.” She groaned, getting down on her knees, her nose sitting right in front of the monster between her partner’s legs. She softly grabbed the base and began to gingerly stroke the girls cock.  
Ryuko had to admit to herself that Nonon was great at this, the feeling of the girl’s skinner digits was amazing, albeit a bit slower than Makos more eager touch. Nonon seemed mesmerized by the length, just the feeling of her hot breath tickling her length was enough for Ryuko to get rock hard. While not as impressive as her sister Ryuko stood at a modest 7 inches. Nonon had now begun to gently lick her cock head, a bit hesitant to put it in her mouth. The licks themselves were slow and long. Beginning at the base and dragging itself along her length all the way to the end of her tip.  
“Fuck…” Ryuko breathed, her hips shaking a bit, desperately wanting to fuck the girls mouth. But had to be delicate, she was a lot…smaller than Mako and she didn’t want to rough her up.  
Nonon stared at the cock as she thought about what she should do next. Just looking at it made her jaw hurt! She took a deep breath and wrapped he lips around the tip, sucking on it softly. Ryuko let out a soft moan as she closed her eyes. Biting her lip, petting Nonon’s pink hair, moving her hips back and forth, wanting desperately to grab Nonon’s hair and shove her face into her crotch.  
And that’s exactly what she did. Nonon was quick to gag on the girl’s massive cock, her eyes widening as it filled her throat, small tears beginning to fill the corners of her eyes. Ryuko sat completely still, shivering a bit as she squeezed the strands of pink hair in her grip. Nonon looked up at Ryuko with an angry glare. “Hey don’t gimme that look, you were going way too slow.” Ryuko explaied through gritted teeth.  
Nonon simply rolled her eyes, more annoyed by the sore jaw that she had now than Ryuko’s eagerness to fuck her face, that she couldn’t get angry at. Although they were sisters, Ryuko’s cock tasted so different from Satsuki’s, it was…thicker, if she could describe it like that. It was a flavor that demanded the full attention of your taste buds and would not take no for an answer. After what seemed like ages, Ryuko began to move her hips against Nonons cheeks. Slowly humping the pinkettes face while simultaneously pulling Nonons hair towards her crotch, and soon Nonon would learn that there was one more thing that differentiated Ryuoko to her sister. She was a quick shot.  
It hadn’t been too long since Ryuko began to fuck Nonon’s mouth before she began to flood the girls throat with her semen. Ryuko let out a long and satisfied groan. “Fuck!” As she came she didn’t let go of Nonons hair for a moment, at least until Nonon tried her best to push Ryuko off. “Oh, shit my bad.” Ryuko cursed, letting go of Nonon’s side bangs. Nonon fell backwards onto her back, coughing and gagging on the semen that filled her throat and nostrils. “S-Sorry about that. You ok?”  
“Do I look ok you shit head!?” Nonon shouted, trying to catch her breath. She could barely breathe; her face and hair was covered in cum and…she was so fucking turned on. She didn’t want to admit it but she was excited with how rough Ryuko was treating her. “F-Fucking, let’s just get this over with ok? The sooner the fucking better.” She cursed, climbing onto the bed, pushing Ryuko onto her back and straddling her waist.  
Ryuko simply rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Fine, fine, just stick it in already.”  
Nonon nodded and looked down at the space separating Ryukos cock and her pussy. ‘Fuck, this beast is going to split me in half!’ She thought to herself, psyching herself up once again to take the transfer student into her body. She slowly lowered her hips down until the tip of Ryuko’s still rock hard cock kissed the entrance to Nonon’s pussy. Just from a glance Nonon could tell that the thick member was going to stretch her to her limit’s. She took a deep breath before finally planting the tip of the penis inside. The two let out a satisfied moan, Nonon wincing a bit. She took a minute to let her body adjust to the girth, moaning softly the entire time.  
Ryuko looked up at the girl, waiting for her to move. She was still in her dress, her panties wrapped around her ankle. Ryuko shrugged and decided to use this time in a more productive manner. She reached up and began to push the dress off the small girl’s lithe body, massaging her ass as she did. Nonon watched as Ryuko kissed and suckled on her small tits. Small moans echoed through the room, each movement and kiss driving the pink haired girl crazier and crazier. Nonon wrapped her arms around Ryukos head, pushing her face into her tits. “Don’t think I like this or anything.” She warned, her moans making her lie incredibly obvious. Ryuko simply rolled her eyes and continued to caress and lick her body, trying to ignore her complaints. “Y-You know you really suck at this, like are you good for anything? And your shitty dick is so ahh fucking mmm useless. Compared to Lady Satuski you’re nothing!”  
There it was.  
“Oh, my god would you just shut the fuck up!?” Ryuko shouted, grabbing Nonon and slamming her down onto her back. Ryuko kneeled in front of her as she positioned herself at the girl’s entrance. “I’ve been going easy on you, but that’s enough of that.” She whispered before roughly slamming into the girls tight, tiny pussy, eliciting a scream from the woman. “Fuck you’re tight.”  
“I-I’m sorry ok j-just slow doooooown!” She let out another scream as Ryuko shoved the last few inches of her cock inside. Her eyes rolled back into her head as the feeling of Ryuko’s thick, pulsing cock pushed against the walls of her pussy.  
Ryuko leaned down, her mouth touching the corners of Nonon’s ears, a long devilish grin stretching across her lips. “We’re not finished yet so you better not pass out.” And then with no warning Ryuko ripped her cock out of the girl’s pussy leaving nothing but the tip kissing her entrance, but quickly shoved all 8 inches of her cock back in. Nonon was screaming bloody murder as Ryuko fucked her into oblivion, each second getting faster and more wild. Ryuko rolled her eyes. “Man, you’re loud. Tell ya what if you admit I’m better than my sister I’ll ease up on you.”  
Nonon continued to scream, she was at a loss. “Y-You…” She began, failing to say the magic words.  
“What was that?”  
“Y-You’re b-bettaaaahhh!” She screamed once again. Ryuko had to admit, this was a lot of fun, and then another evil idea came into her mind.  
With a loud ‘pop’ Ryuko pulled herself out of the small pussy, laying it flat on Nonon’s stomach. Nonon looked up at Ryuko in confusion. “W-Why did you stop…” Her speech was slurred but she could still speak.  
“Well I’m kinda tired, and well ya see knowing that my sisters better than me kind of ruins the mood for me…but if ya tell me I’m better, well than maybe I’ll get back in the mood.”  
Nonon glared at the Kiryuin, a spitting image of her mother right now. But she couldn’t think straight, she needed Ryuko’s cock inside her. “Y-You’re better than Lady Satsuki…” She mumbled under her breath.  
“Sorry I couldn’t hear you, what was that?”  
She growled in frustration and shouted “You’re better than Lady Satsuki now fuck me you shitty, transfer student!”  
And with that Ryuko slammed into the girl, right down to the base. Nonon let out another scream of delight. Satisfied with Nonon’s answer Ryuko fucked her with the enthusiasm and roughness of a puppy. Digging her fingers into Nonon’s hips as she plowed into her mercilessly.  
Unlike earlier the room was filled with Nonon’s screams and Ryuko’s thighs slapping Nonon’s. Ryuko was loving the feeling of the vice that Nonon’s pussy had her cock in. She let out another groan. “Hey I’m about to cum. Think I should pull out?” She asked, to which Nonon simply shook her head, now snaking her legs around her lover’s hips, locking her in place. “So, is today a safe day?” She shook her head again, squeezing Ryuko with her legs. Ryuko let out a little chuckle. “So, does that mean you want me to knock you up?” There was no response from the pinkette for a while but finally she gave a small nod. “Well then, you asked for it!” She groaned, shaking her hips with the ferocity of a lion, scratching Nonon’s soft skin, and with one last thrust she stood stiff, yelling in pleasure as her cock released wave after wave of semen into the girl’s pussy. The two yelled in unison, Nonon’s pupils forming into tiny hearts, her tongue laying lazily on the corner of her mouth and her body shivering with every twitch of Ryuko’s cock.  
It seemed like Ryuko spent more time cumming than fucking her before she finally came down from her orgasm, pulling her cock out of Nonon and letting the semen pour out of the poor girl’s tiny hole. She leaned down and stared into Nonon’s eyes. “I fucking hate you…” She breathed.  
“I fucking hate you too.” Nonon replied, before Ryuko’s lips crashed onto her own. The two moaned lovingly as they kissed and sucked on each other’s lips and tongues. Nonon was in a daze but Ryuko quickly ended it by flipping her onto her stomach and lifting her hips into the air. “H-Hey!”  
“Oh, you thought we were done?” Ryuko asked with a smirk. “We’re not done until I say we’re done, and I told you…” She paused before leaning into whisper into her ear once again. “You better not pass out~”  
Meanwhile, the love making in the other bedroom was a much different affair. Both Satsuki and Mako had changed into lingerie. The Kiryuin sporting a frilly piece of pure white, while Mako wore a simple light blue number. They were wrapped in each other’s arms, slowly and lovingly caressing and kissing each other. Soft moans escaping both of their lips. They had been like this since they had left the other room, they just couldn’t stop kissing. It was like they were becoming addicted to the other’s lips. Mako’s body was on fire, every part of her body becoming an erogenous zone.  
Satsuki was a very careful lover, very much the opposite of her sister, a fact which she imagined Nonon was learning for herself. She worshiped every single inch of Mako’s thick body, stroking and massaging her skin. Mako had spent the last 20 minutes in heaven, her body becoming more and more sensitive each time Satsuki’s digit touched her flesh. Moans flooded out of the bowl haired girl’s lips, her lover slowly tracing kisses down her neck and torso until her lips began to tease the entrance to Mako’s pussy. Using her tongue to play with Mako’s outer lips, torturing the poor woman. Her back arched itself as her grip on the bed sheets became tighter and tighter until her knuckles became white, the same happening to her bottom lip with the force she put on it with her teeth.  
One direct lick against Mako’s clit was all it took for her entire body to shake and rock as she squirted cum onto Satsuki’s face. She continued to cum for what seemed like an eternity. The younger woman finally came down from her orgasm, twitching and shaking like she had been electrocuted. Her eyes had rolled back into her head as she let out a low moan.  
“Did you enjoy that Miss Mankanshoku?” Satsuki asked, licking up the leftover cum from Mako’s thighs, teasing her pussy once again.  
“Y-Yes L-Lady Satsuki…” She responded in a hypnotized voice.  
The raven-haired woman sat up with a large smile on her face, straddling her lover’s hips and leaning down to kiss her. Letting the cum that stained her face drip down onto her lips and onto Mako’s, sharing the sweet honey between each other as they kissed. The two eagerly swallowed as they broke their kiss, both of their breathing becoming staggered. A single strand of saliva connecting their lips as they stared into each other’s eyes. “Please…call me Satsuki…Mako.” Her smile was so radiant that it left Mako dumbstruck, she could only stare and nod her head. “Do you wish to continue?” She asked.  
“Y-Yes Satsuki!” She responded eagerly, Satsuki giggling at her enthusiasm.  
“Very well then. Would you assist me with this then?” She asked, moving over to Mako’s side and placing her semi-hard penis on her cheek. Mako was more than happy to, swallowing all 12 inches of Satsuki’s slender cock. Mako had been used to deep throating Ryuko’s member but Satsuki’s was just a bit longer. It was uncomfortable at first, but with a bit of effort Mako managed to take it all, right down to the base. “You’re fantastic at this Mako.” Satsuki praised, moaning softly under her breath.  
Mako’s cheeks burst out into a light blush as she began to bob her head right on Satsuki’s lap. She sucked on Satsuki’s cock like her life depended on it, her tongue wrapping itself around the long penis. Satsuki was mostly silent through this exchange, softly stroking and petting Mako’s hair. It felt wonderful receiving this amount of affection.  
“Mmm I think that’s enough of that Mako.” Satsuki gasped as she slowly pulled her member out of Mako’s mouth, a dribble of saliva dripping from the tip.  
“Aww but I wasn’t done!” Mako whined.  
“Well I just thought we could both share in this pleasure.” She smiled, moving behind her, tenderly gripping onto her inner thigh, lifting it up. Mako shivered at Satsuki’s slender fingers as they dug into her skin as she lifted her leg delicately into the air. Mako looked down to see the tip of Satsuki’s cock rubbing itself against her pussy lips. Gingerly she moved her cock back and forth along the entrance of Mako’s pussy. Grinding along the edge of her drooling lips, teasing her with every single stroke of her hips. Satsuki may have been much more gentle and delicate with her, but she was just as sadistic as her sister was just… in her own way. The most significant difference was their method of torture. Ryuko’s was much more violent and forceful, fucking Mako into oblivion for hours on end without rest. Satsuki on the other hand, she loved to play with her food, making sure to drive them crazy before she gave them what they wanted. She had gone from heaven to hell as she felt Satsuki’s lubricated cock at her entrance but refusing to enter, meanwhile she led a two-front assault on the rest her body with her hands. Rubbing and massaging her breast as she gently nibbled and licked on her neck and ear.  
She blew softly into Mako’s ear before whispering another phrase under her breath. “Are you ready?” She asked.  
Mako could barely contain herself before she shouted her response. “Yes! Please!”  
Satsuki gave her a satisfied smile. “Very well then. Then let us...” She began before finally pushing herself inside of the younger woman’s folds. “Begin!” Mako let out an excited scream into the night, shivering as she began to squirt on Satsuki’s shaft, orgasming from the simple act of insertion. “Well then, I see you liked that quite a bit.” She giggled in amusement as she watched Mako shiver and shake in pleasure, the only sounds her mouth being able to produce were small squeaks as she came. Satsuki closed her eyes as she let the sounds of Mako’s pleasure fill her ears with excitement.  
“S-Satsuki…” Mako was very nearly about to collapse from the amount of pure ecstasy that filled her mind, her eyes were practically in the shape of hearts as she came down from her orgasm.  
“Now, now Mako. We are not even close to being finished, it’s best if you don’t faint.” She commanded as she slowly began to pull her long cock out, leaving only the very tip inside, causing Mako to scream once again. She kept her cock in the same position for a good few seconds until she slowly began to push herself back inside, letting Mako feel every single inch of her fantastic member. She continued to push inside of her until finally the tip of her cock kissed the entrance to Mako’s womb.  
This was a new feeling to Mako, well she wasn’t used being able to feel anything in her lower body for hours after sex but…this was amazing. Just the feeling of Satsuki’s warmth inside of her was almost enough to bring her over the edge, well almost. What was really going to bring her over the edge was the feeling of her cock twitching inside, her inner walls could feel every single inch as it pulsated with life. The insane thing was the fact that Satsuki hadn’t even begun to move yet. She just sat still inside of her, letting her feel her cock. She made the occasional movement, but it wasn’t enough for Mako she needed to be fucked, so once Satsuki finally began to move her hips a rhythmic motion she started to go insane with pleasure.  
It was a very slow rhythm, one that let Mako appreciate every single micro movement of Satsuki’s cock. It felt like heaven with every thrust of her hips. Satsuki, meanwhile was enjoying herself immensely. Mako wasn’t as tight as Nonon was, most would see this as a negative but not Satsuki. She loved how smooth each of her thrusts were. How she didn’t have to thrust as hard as she normally did to fuck her lover. She loved giving pleasure to her partners, it was one of the best parts of of sex for her, and she would stop at nothing to see a look of utter bliss on Mako’s face.  
Little squeaks escaped Mako’s lips as the rhythmic sounds of Satsuki’s thighs slapping against Mako’s ass echoed through the room. Mako bit on her lip eagerly, loving the feeling of Satsuki’s hands exploring her chubby body. Squeezing and pulling on the light folds of fat on her stomach. “Your body is so erotic Mako.” Satsuki complimented before nibbling on Mako’s earlobe, gently tugging, Licking and sucking on it.  
“Oh my god, Satsuki you’re so much better at this than Ryuko!” She moaned.  
Satsuki giggled at the compliment. “Thank you Mako, that means a lot. She continued to slowly fuck her for what felt like an hour before Satsuki finally whispered through her teeth. “I’m almost ready to cum.”  
“D-Don’t- “  
“Are you sure you want me to cum outside? Today’s a dangerous day for you, isn’t it?” Satsuki chuckled.  
Mako’s eyes went wide in disbelief. “H-How did you- “  
“Oh Mako, you should know that I plan everything, I wanted you to bear my child since the very beginning. Now answer me, do you want me to cum inside of you or not?”  
Mako didn’t know how to answer, her lips just couldn’t make out the words. She was speechless.  
“Well then, I best pull out then.” She pulled massive length out of the girl’s pussy, leaving nothing inside but the tip, much to Mako’s displeasure.  
“W-Wait don’t- “  
“But if I go back inside I may get you pregnant Mako, and I’m not sure if you want me to, but if you tell me, I’ll be glad to fill you up.” She teased.  
Mako thought for a good while before she decided. She swallowed the saliva and cum in throat before finally making out the words that Satsuki wanted to hear.  
“P-Please cum inside of me Satsuki…” She whispered.  
Satsuki smiled softly. “Very well then.” She replied before slowly shoving her cock until the tip once again kissed the entrance to her womb, slowly moving her hips, making sure that she never strayed too far apart from her womb. Mako turned her head and the two began to kiss, their tongues dancing together in a wave of pleasure before finally, with one small thrust Satsuki began to release her semen inside of the girl’s fertile pussy, the two shaking and moaning in pleasure as cum filled up Mako’s insides.  
Satsuki held tight onto Mako’s chubby form as she came repeatedly. Just like the fucking, the process was slow but bursting with pleasure for both lovers. Even when cum began to leak out of Mako’s pussy she just shot another wave of cum. Her orgasm didn’t finish until Mako’s belly began to bulge a small amount. “I’m sorry, I may have gone a bit overboard.” Satsuki apologized, pulling out and letting the cum flood out of the girl’s pussy as she twitched in pleasure at the feeling.  
“I-I don’t mind.” Mako moaned, her body still shivering a bit and her eyes half lidded over.  
Satsuki stared at her prize in adoration, slowly stroking Makos ass as they two laid in the glow of their love making.  
Mako rolled onto her back, the gentle love exhausting her as much as Ryuko’s nightly ass poundings would make her. She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh of relief as her breathing calmed, turning around to cuddle softly against Satsuki’s bosom.  
“Well someone enjoyed themselves.” Satsuki teased, petting Mako’s hair softly as they cuddled.  
“What can I say, you’re just so good at fucking!”  
Satsuki gave a knowing and satisfied smirk. “I have been told, let’s just say that Nonon wasn’t my first, nor will she by last.”  
“Jeez you Kiryuin’s are so greedy!”  
“Well we had to inherit something from our mother besides our good looks.”  
“Mmm well then, now what?”  
“Well, I think we should check on Jakazure and Ryuko.”  
Mako nodded in agreement as she sat up. “Yeah, you’re right, I’m a bit worried.”  
“Don’t worry, I highly doubt that they will start fighting.”  
“Oh no, I’m just worried that Nonon’s not gonna survive a night in bed with Ryuko!”  
Satsuki thought to herself, thinking about her sister’s personality and her girlfriends small frame. “You may be right, I think we should hurry then, come Mako.”  
“Yes, Lady Satsuki!”  
“What did I tell you Mako?” She asked, kissing Mako’s forehead before standing up. “Call me Satsuki.”  
It was truly a sight to behold when the two finally arrived in the other grand bedroom. Nonon’s face was currently buried into the pillow, muffled moans could be heard coming from it. Ryuko on the other hand was planted deep inside Nonon’s ass, one of her hands spanking the pink haired girl while the other kept its grip on the back of her neck as it kept her in place.  
“See I told you!” Mako told Satsuki as the two looked on in a mix of shock and amusement.  
“Fuck yeah, take it all bitch…” Ryuko groaned as she pounded into Nonon, a smug grin decorating her face.  
To clear the room Satsuki let out a familiar clearing of the throat, drawing Ryuko’s attention. “Ryuko.”  
“Oh, uh hey Sis, Mako. You guys done already?” She asked.  
“Well, yes but we were mainly worried about you two and it seems like our worries weren’t unfounded.” She explained as she looked at Nonons limp body underneath Ryuko.  
Mako squatted next to the bed and moved Nonon’s head to see how she was doing. What she saw was a broken woman. Her face was covered with a mixture of cum, sweat, and tears, her tongue stuck on the side of her face, and her eyes were rolled back into her head. Her face was covered in a daze look. “Looks like Ryuko did a real number on her Satsuki.”  
The older Kiryuin sighed and shook her head. “I never took my own sister for a bully of this caliber.”  
“H-Hey she was insulting me and I was just sick of her shit so I decided to give her what she deserved.” The younger sibling responded, taken aback by the implications that she had just been accused of.  
Satsuki chuckled at her reaction. “And I also knew that Jakazure would provoke you into just… utterly destroying her.”  
“Well she started to get really into it after say a round or two.”  
“I figured she would.”  
“Fucking…do you have everything planned out?” She asked, still pounding away mindlessly into Nonon.  
Satsuki looked over at Nonon, thinking about the question Ryuko had just asked. “Who knows?”  
“Well…if you want a turn at your girlfriend just gimme…” She cut herself off as she grabbed onto Nonon’s hips and began to mercilessly fuck her until she froze in place, her cock rooted deep inside of Nonon’s ass, letting out a long guttural moan as she came inside the pink haired woman. “…a sec.” Ryuko finished before she violently pulled herself out of Nonon, letting all the semen that she had pumped into her during the night torrent out of her asshole, staining the bedsheets. As she pulled out, a bit of cum shot of Ryuko’s cock, landing on Mako’s face. “Oh shit, sorry about that Ma- “  
However, before she could finish Mako had already tackled her to the ground, mounting herself on Ryuko’s cock. “I missssed you Ryuko~” Mako cooed as she began to effortlessly bounce on Ryuko’s waist.  
On the other side of the room Satsuki had flipped Nonon onto her back, wiping her face with a part of the bedsheet that wasn’t covered in cum. “Are you ok Nonon?”  
Nonon blinked, her eyes trying to focus now that she was finally free from Ryuko’s relentless assault. “L-Lady Satsuki?” She slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around Satsuki. “Oh, Lady Satsuki thank goodness! You’ve saved me from that awful monster!” She cried.  
“Bitch…” Ryuko mumbled under her breath as she gripped onto Mako’s hips, the bowl haired girl bouncing eagerly.  
Satsuki chuckled but indulged her girlfriend regardless. “There, there Jakazure. I’m here now.” She whispered as she began to lightly kiss Nonon, sucking on her lips softly, slowly maneuvering her cock against her pussy. “Did you miss me?” She asked before she began to push inside.  
Nonon squeaked, still sensitive from the utter thrashing that Ryuko had given her. She craned her neck back as she moaned in pleasure. She laid Nonon on her back as she moved her hips, leaning down and giving her a sloppy kiss. As Satsuki moved herself inside Nonon, the bed began to creak and then after only a few more thrusts a large snapping sound came from the base of the bed as it tipped on its side, causing the two to fall out of bed. Satsuki managed to catch their fall while keeping herself balls deep inside Nonon. All four of them stared at the bed before 3 heads turned to look at Ryuko with an accusatory look.  
“Y-Yeah that was my bad.” She admitted, scratching the back of head in embarrassment. The other three shook their heads before they all began to break into laughter.  
“I knew this was a good idea!” Mako shouted.  
“You’re right Mako, maybe we can do this again.” Satsuki told her petting Nonon’s cheek, causing her girlfriend to burst into a bright red.  
“Sure, but we should really finish tonight first.” Ryuko told them, a hungry look on her face as she began to push herself up into Mako, stating to fuck her from underneath.  
“H-Hey no fair Ryuko!” Mako moaned.  
“She’s right Lady Satsuki, let’s keep going please.” Nonon begged as she flowered Satsuki’s face with kisses.  
Satsuki giggled in response. “Very well, and I think this…” She began before pushing her into the wall, Nonon’s legs wrapped happily around Satsuki’s waist. “…is a good way to continue.”  
The two gazed deeply into each other’s eyes as Satsuki began to slowly thrust into Nonon’s pussy, petting her cheek and back all the while.  
The two pairs of lovers were locked into the sweet throes of passion. Ryuko happily fucking Mako in cowgirl, and Satsuki happily fucking Nonon against the wall. If anyone had been in the mansion at the time, regardless of where, their ears would be bombarded with the sounds of moans that escaped the grand bedroom that the 4 women shared on that night. Moans of pleasure and screams filled with the love that they shared for one another.  
“I-I’m almost there…” Ryuko moaned as Mako bounced happily on her waist, her back now turned towards Ryuko’s face.  
“M-Me too Ryuko!” Mako yelled as she tried desperately to keep herself from orgasming.  
“What about you Nonon? I’m about at my limit as well.” Satsuki asked, sweat covering her furrowed brow.  
“I-I’m almost their Lady Satsuki!” Nonon screamed, squeezing her legs and arms like a snake around Satsuki’s body, making sure that the two didn’t part as they came.  
And in an explosion of pleasure and lust the 4 screamed into the night. Ryuko and Satsuki filling their respective girlfriends with their semen, while Mako and Nonon convulsed and squirted their own cum onto their lover’s cocks. It took a good few minutes before they all stopped. Satsuki having collapsed next to her sister, Nonon cuddled on top of her. Mako was still sitting up straight as she twitched with every single pulsation of Ryuko’s cock. The four sat there for who knows how long, the sound of their moans and screams being replaced with the heavy breathing of all four.  
“That was…awesome!” Mako shouted, breaking the silence with her trademarked energy.  
Ryuko smiled at her beautiful girlfriend, as she pulled her down into a deep hug. “Yeah it was, and I gotta admit that Nonon was a pretty good fuck toy.”  
“Fuck you too transfer student.”  
“My name’s Ryuko bitch!”  
“Now, now calm down. I know both of you enjoyed each other’s companies as much as Mako and I did.” Satsuki told them, causing them to blush and turn away from each other. Both refusing to admit that Satsuki was right. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself so much Nonon.” Satsuki smiled at her.  
“Thanks for this Satsuki.” Mako replied. “It was amazing, all of it!  
She nodded in response, a satisfied grin on her face. “Hey Sats.” Ryuko called out to her, causing her to turn to meet her gaze. Ryuko simply nodded at her, to which she replied with her own nod. And suddenly Mako was face down, ass up while Nonon was pushed onto her back once again. “Now then, let’s keep going!”  
Mako looked behind her with a look of excitement on her face while Nonon had a look of surprise as she looked up at her girlfriend. “W-we’re not done?” Nonon asked with a hint of worry in her voice.  
Ryuko and Satsuki looked over at each other with a look of determination. “Oh, we’re not even close to being done!” The two said in unison before going back to fucking their girlfriends. The two couples fucked into the wee hours of the morning, the Kiryuin family seemed to have ridiculous stamina. They fucked for hours and hours. Sometimes fucking their own girlfriends, other rounds switching and fucking the others. It wasn’t until the sun was already midway into the sky that they had finally finished. The four huddled together into a massive cuddle pile as the slept for the remainder of the day.  
The End.


End file.
